


Presumption

by stupidnephilimlove



Series: ShHiatus Bingo Prompts (Team Red) [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lightwood Siblings, M/M, Misunderstandings, jewellery designer magnus, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephilimlove/pseuds/stupidnephilimlove
Summary: Magnus is a jewellery designer. Alec Lightwood is his 10 O’Clock appointment. When he opens the door to tall, dark and handsome, he tells himself he will not flirt with the man buying an engagement ring from him. Especially when the lady by his side - whom Magnus assumes is his bride to be - is brimming with excitement.Bingo Square:Meet Cute.Team Red





	Presumption

**Author's Note:**

> Massive shout out to [irisadler](https://irisphryneadler.tumblr.com/) for holding my hand through this one. This definitely wouldn't have gotten written without you.

Magnus rearranged the flowers in the vase before setting them on the table. He took a step back to assess the room and he was once again hit with the awe that this was his - the large open space, that he had somehow made warm and comfortable. It was perfect, and everything was in its rightful place.

He checked his watch. Five minutes until his ten o’clock showed up, and he gave the place another once over, just in case he’d missed something. The waiting list for an appointment with him was a month long, and Magnus felt the need to make that wait worth his clients’ while. Not that getting the services of the elusive Magnus Bane wasn’t enough, he just enjoyed the theatre of putting on a show for them. He knew that his signature style, unusual, modern and forward-thinking, was enough to draw business, but Magnus wanted to give the full experience.

He was usually selective with his clients, but Alexander Lightwood - who was next to step through his door - was a favour for a friend of a friend, so he was entirely unsure of what to expect.

As Magnus switched on some soft background music the loud buzz of the front door echoed. 9:58. Prompt, Magnus liked that, and people that realised his time and theirs was precious.

With a broad welcoming smile, Magnus swung the door open and was assaulted by the beauty of Alexander Lightwood. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but tall, dark, and extremely handsome wasn’t it. Magnus allowed himself a moment to just take it in. The messy tangle of hair that had Magnus instantly imagining how to recreate that particular bed head style. And that face, cheeks flushed delightfully from the cold, a strong clean-shaven jawline, and lips that were parted on a sharp inhale of breath.

They looked at each other, hazel against brown, and Magnus was sure this sudden jolt of attraction was mutual. 

Magnus’ eyes drifted to the woman standing next to Alexander and that was as effective as someone pouring a bucket of cold water over his head. What did he think he was doing? Having indecent thoughts about another woman’s fiancé. Thoughts, he reminded himself, thoughts were somewhat acceptable as long as they remained thoughts.

She was beautiful, the woman Alexander had brought with him, the woman he had chosen to marry. She was positively glowing, and Magnus considered what a beautiful bride she would make. The smile she gifted him with, open and honest had Magnus vowing that he would not flirt with Alexander, especially not while she was standing by his side.

This wasn’t the first time Magnus had been attracted to a client and he doubted it would be the last, but he was a professional and as such he knew how to behave like one.

“Alexander,” Magnus greeted.

“It’s Alec." The man looked flustered as he spoke, and Magnus would find that refreshing if he allowed himself. "And this is Isabelle.”

Isabelle, a stunning name for a stunning woman. 

“Alec.” Magnus wasn’t sure he liked the shortened version of Alexander’s name as much. “I’m glad you found us easily. And you, my dear, must be so excited.” Magnus took Isabelle’s hands in his, and she practically vibrated in front of him. “Come in, let me take your coats.”

“I can’t thank you enough, Mr Bane,” Isabelle said.

“Call me Magnus, please. I’m just doing my job. Here,” Magnus gestured into the consultation area. Ragnor said it was pretentious of him to refer to it as that, but Magnus didn’t give a fuck. It was his place, he’d do what he liked. “Come take a seat.”

Magnus noted the way their eyes widened at the space, at the photographs of his collection that lined the walls, and he enjoyed their obvious admiration.

“Champagne,” Magnus offered and then poured two flutes when they nodded. 

He handed one flute to each of them, and Alec blushed furiously when their fingers brushed. It was adorable. _No. It wasn’t._ Alec was getting married, Magnus reminded himself.

“Okay,” Magnus started. If he focused on work this would all be over and done with in no time. “I have two ways I usually do this. Option one, is for if you know what you’re looking for. In that case, you can give me the details and I’ll draw up a quick sketch and we’ll take it from there. Option two, is for if you’re still searching. I can show you some stock rings and we can find the style and set that you like as our starting point.”

“We want a moonstone,” Isabelle blurted, then added, “Sorry. It’s just we’ve been searching for the perfect ring with a moonstone, and…” 

Alec placed a hand on her knee in reassurance as she trailed off. They seemed like a wonderful unit to Magnus, from the support Alec was giving her. Often, when he consulted like this, the partner would roll their eyes at the demands of their other half, but not Alec.

“No apologies necessary,” Magnus assured. “Moonstone is unusual for an engagement ring so I can see why you would struggle. But I think… it’s a wonderful choice.”

Magnus watched as Isabelle breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Did you have a preference for metal?” Magnus asked. He had an inkling that Isabelle had an idea in mind, and he had polished the art of drawing the details out in such a way that he could then create it.

“I think yellow gold?” Isabelle considered. “Yes. She wears a lot of gold, so I’d want it to be in keeping.”

She… Magnus couldn’t have heard that correctly, but he pushed it aside.

“And in terms of style, do you have ideas there?”

Isabelle turned to Alec. “She’d like. Wait… I brought some pictures of the style of jewellery she usually wears.”

Okay. Magnus definitely hadn’t misheard this time, and as Isabelle rifled through her bag, he spoke, “Sorry. I was under the impression the ring was for yourself, Isabelle.”

Isabelle’s movement s stalled and she looked at Magnus. “Oh, me? No. It’s for my fiancé, Maia.” The way she said those two final words with such giddy delight made it abundantly clear how wrong Magnus had been. 

He looked at the two of them, at the affection in Alec’s eyes, and he wasn’t sure why he hadn’t seen it sooner. They were clearly related. Perhaps siblings, or cousins. Magnus was suddenly thinking about that initial meeting in the doorway, and the desire that he had thought he’d seen in Alec’s eyes.

Isabelle produced the images from her bag, and spread them across the table. They spent a long time discussing the setting, the size of the stone, if only one stone was sufficient. When Magnus had a fully formed idea of Maia, her style, and what Isabelle wanted, he began to draw. 

He drew. Considered. Then started again. This was Magnus in his element, when the world faded away, and the only thing that existed was creativity.

Three attempts it took, but as soon as he started that third one he knew, and all the while Isabelle and Alec sat quietly watching.

“Okay. I only ask that you tell me the truth. I want this to be perfect for the two of you.”

Magnus waited until Isabelle nodded and then he turned the pad and slid it across the table to her.

Her fingers shot out, quick as lightning, to trace over the drawing. And then she gripped Alec’s arm, so tightly he grimaced, and squealed. She bounced a little in her seat, and then burst into sobs.

This wasn’t an uncommon reaction when Magnus made the big reveal, and he plucked a tissue from its box and offered it to her.

“I thought we wouldn’t find it, Alec. I thought I wouldn’t be able to give her the perfect ring, but this.” With wet eyes, Isabelle looked directly at Magnus. “I can’t thank you enough, Magnus.”

“It is entirely my pleasure.”

This, he thought, made all the hard work worthwhile. To make a person’s dream come true, to bring happiness through his creations - there was no better feeling than that.

The three of them talked a while longer before Isabelle received a phone call. 

“Sorry, I have to take this,” she apologised and slipped out the front door.

And just like that, there was only Magnus and Alec. Magnus was sure there was a sudden tension to the room.

“I can- Let me get your coats. I think we’d finalised everything.”

As Magnus handed Alec his coat, Alec spoke. “I have to thank you, Mr Bane.”

Magnus chuckled, “I’m sure I said to call me Magnus.”

Alec nodded, “Magnus. I have to thank you for agreeing to the appointment. I know it’s… unconventional of you to fit us in on such short notice.”

Polite as well, Magnus was enjoying every quality he learnt of Alexander’s.

“As I said Alec, it was my pleasure.” 

Magnus placed a hand on Alec’s shoulder and they just looked at each other. Alec’s tongue darted out to lick his lips, and his eyes lowered to Magnus’ mouth. Magnus felt entirely too smug and a hell of a lot turned on.

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed.

Alec’s eyes flicked back to Magnus’, and Magnus just thought  _ fuck it.  _ He didn’t usually date clients, but he reminded himself that technically Alec wasn’t a client.

On instinct, he asked, “Would it be too forward of me to ask you for a drink some time?”

Alec looked floored, and then a smile tugged at his lips.

“Not at al,” Alec said, as Isabelle signalled from outside that she needed to leave. “You have my number.” 

And then Alec walked through the door.

Maybe it would all come to nothing, but there was something about Alec. It was more than the attraction, it was the gentle way he had looked at his sister, the silent support he had offered her, and the strings he had pulled to get her this appointment. Yes. There was definitely something about Alexander Lightwood, and Magnus couldn’t wait to discover it.


End file.
